Tuesday
Tuesday was a stripper who worked in the Ruby Tip strip club in downtown Seattle. (TXF: "Little Green Men"; MM: "Pilot") History In July, 1994, FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder listened to wiretap surveillance conducted on two men who discussed an encounter with Tuesday. One man recounted that he had been in a strip club when Tuesday had been onstage dancing to an Offspring song called " ". According to the man, he had been "tipping her big", laying "five spots" down on "the rail". By the end of the song, he had about forty dollars laid out on the rail. At first, the other man thought his friend had gone to the strip club on Tuesday but eventually realised that they were talking about the stripper named Tuesday, who he claimed to know. (TXF: "Little Green Men") On February 2, 1996, Tuesday walked to the Ruby Tip with an umbrella as it was raining. She entered the strip club to begin her shift while another girl was leaving and informed a male attendant inside that she was present. She left her umbrella on his desk as the man replied, "Alrighty". In a dressing room, Tuesday was beginning to change her clothes before she started dancing when a girl she knew named Calamity entered. Tuesday asked, "How's it going?", just after Calamity walked to a pay phone. Calamity explained that she was trying to call her daughter's baby-sitter and notified Tuesday that a "weird French guy" they both knew had returned. When Tuesday asked if it was the man "with the poetry", Calamity nodded. Tuesday looked at Calamity as she talked with her daughter on the phone. Wearing red underwear, Tuesday entered a room where several other girls were dancing. Small windows were built into the walls of the room, where men had paid quarters for timed sessions in which they could watch the girls dance and strip. The windows closed with a shutter when their session was over. Tuesday began dancing seductively to the music that was piped into the room. Behind one of the windows was a man wearing a baseball cap, the French man who Calamity and Tuesday had been speaking about earlier. Tuesday danced before him and noticed that he was holding up a small piece of paper with writing on it. She moved closer to the window, crouched down and moved a finger along her bra strap, as if she were about to remove it, as the shutter came down. The same man later paid Calamity for a private dance before he murdered her in her apartment. Tuesday became aware of the fact that he had paid Calamity for a private dance and gave a statement to the police following her murder, although she was unsure who had killed her friend. .]] Frank Black visited the Ruby Tip peep show while investigating the murder. He saw a photograph of Tuesday outside one of the private booths that was labelled with her handwritten name at the bottom. Frank entered the booth and saw Tuesday pull back a curtain over the window that separated them. She initially thought that he was a regular customer and began to dance for him. However, when Frank held up a newspaper clipping that reported Calamity's death, Tuesday saw that he only wanted to talk with her about the murder. She immediately stopped dancing, folded her arms and became more self-conscious. She was initially reluctant to talk to him, stating that she wasn't in an interrogation booth and that she had already provided the police with her statement. However, Frank admitted that he wasn't a police officer and urged her to tell him about Calamity, stating that he might be able to work out who had killed her. Tuesday finally revealed that Calamity had neither worked as a prostitute nor done drugs and that the only reason she had danced was to acquire enough money to raise her daughter. Frank asked if Calamity had had any fans or known any freaks but Tuesday replied that the club's clientele was not exactly righteous. When he asked if she could think of any reason why someone had murdered Calamity, Tuesday answered that men didn't require a reason, all they needed was an excuse. Frank apologised and thanked Tuesday for her time. As he started to leave, she told him about the man who often held up French poetry to the dancers. Frank returned to the window and asked Tuesday if the "Frenchman" had ever solicited anyone. She replied negatively but revealed that the man had paid Calamity for a private dance. Tuesday also showed Frank a video camera in his booth, although she asked him to withhold the fact that she had told him where it was. (MM: "Pilot") Background Information The character of Tuesday seen in Millennium's pilot episode could possibly be an entirely different character to the one referenced in The X-Files' "Little Green Men", although it seems unlikely as both characters are strippers with the same name and no information in either episode suggests that she is two different people. In Millennium's pilot, Tuesday was played by Kate Luyben. In a director's commentary on the Millennium Season 1 DVD, Chris Carter talks about casting the roles of Tuesday and Calamity. He recalls, "We got a chance to cast beautiful women, for a change. On The X-Files, so much of our casting was of character actors. This was, I think, a pleasure for everybody involved and so it was easy to cast Kate Luyben and April Telek in these parts. They were terrific actresses and beautiful to look at. Kate would appear later in at least one X-Files episode, and she had a larger part in Harsh Realm". The music that is playing during Tuesday's dance for the Frenchman is "More Human Than Human", by White Zombie. The music that is playing during her meeting with Frank Black is "Roads" by Portishead. Category:TXF characters Category:MM characters